Go Sam, and please
by XandraShadow45
Summary: She told him to leave, made herself think that was it, but Sam Evans is back at Mckinley and Mercedes is not sure how to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One - Go Sam, and please...**_

"I don't understand…..Sam stop for a minute, please!"

Mercedes finally stopped as they reached the door, Sams hand was on the doorknob and his back was to her. She was so flustered and confused, that for a moment she had no idea what to say. Then all of his words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, so this is how it's ending? You're just going to tell me it's over and leave?"

Sam didn't move, didn't say a word, his shoulders were slumped and his head hung low.

"Answer me…." she began but was stopped when he opened the door and continued out of the front door and onto her lawn. She of course followed him out, angrier now than she was before. "Stop right now Sam Evans! You don't get to walk away from me!"

"What do you want me to tell you Mercedes?" He finally yelled, spinning on his heel and facing her. His eyes were glassy and blooshot, his cheeks red and his blonde hair standing on end. "I'm leaving in 12 hours, my parents are moving us to my grandparents till we can get our own place! I have no choice and I'm not going to make you wait for me!"

"That's not your damn choice, it's mine!" Mercedes shouted, too angry for tears at this moment. "We can talk on the phone, text, we can even write letters for christ sakes!"

"That's not fair to either of us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mercedes, long distance relationships don't work and I don't want to hurt you," he said, moving closer to her and reaching her in just two strides, holding her face in his hands. "I NEVER want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Sammy, you won't." She replied in a whisper, placing her hands behind his neck and pulling his face closer to hers. "We can do this, we're not like other people, we can make this work."

"No, Merce, we can't." He whispered back, the tears in his eyes finally threatening to spill over.

"Why is it so easy for you to do this?" She yelled, shoving him away.

"It's not! Can you not see that?"

"No! What I see is you trying to run away as fast as you can!"

"Mercedes, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you," Sam snapped, trying to bring her into a hug, but watching her dodge his grasp. "I don't know how to do this!"

"You seem to be doing just fine!" She cried, tears leaking from her bright brown eyes now.

"Don't say that."

"Just leave Sam, you're practically itching to." Mercedes hissed, backing away from him, shaking her head.

"No, no, this is all wrong!"

"Just go!" She screamed, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to hide her quivering body.

"Mercedes," he said, trying to catch hold of her again. She responded with reaching up and slapping him across the face.

"Go Sam, and Please…" She sobbed, backing to her door and trying to hide the fear and the pain in her face, trying to be strong. "Don't come back." with this, she turned, crossed the threshold and slammed the door.

Another day was slowly ticking by as Mercedes chewed on the end of her pen. Class had just begun and already she wanted to leave, which wouldn't be that big of a deal seeing as she had straight A's in all of her classes. Shane kept texting her and though they were bringing a smile to her face, after a while it just became a distraction. Granted she caught herself thinking that's why she began dating him, a distraction, but she would quickly dismiss that idea and return his text with a smiley face. The teacher began to drone on about something that Mercedes didn't hear and didn't acknowledge, not until their seemed to be a hushed conversation circling the room. She looked up and for a moment she thought she might've drifted off to sleep. There at the front of the class was the blonde she so often saw in her dreams, the one that had left her broken and bruised. When she realized it wasn't a dream, she stopped breathing and after a couple of seconds began to gasp for air.

"Mercedes?" the teacher called, a very worried expression painting his face. The blonde was now looking dead at her, his full lips forming words she couldn't read, though it kind of looked like he was saying her name. One moment she was staring at him and then the next everything went black.

The next time Mercedes opened her eyes, she was lying under bright flourescent lights and the room smelled like bandaids and menthol. Rolling over, she found she was in the clinic and went to pull aside the curtain when a noise behind her made her roll over. Sam was in the corner of the room, fast asleep in the uncomfortable school chair. Mercedes didn't say a thing, only stared wide-eyed at her ex boyfriend.

"He rushed you in here," The nurse said, pulling aside the curtain "said you had a panic attack."

Mercedes didn't say anything, just nodded and sat up. The nurse checked her forehead with the backside of her hand and then lifted her head to examine her pupils. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." she wheezed, coughing and then swallowing hard, trying to push the knot in her throat down.

"Well you can stay in here until first period is over and then you either have to go back to class, or you have to call your parents to come get you."

"that's fine, i'll go to class." Mercedes said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The nurse nodded and looked behind her before exiting and shutting the curtain.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes jumped and turned, Sam was awake and looking at her through tired eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied sharply, standing from the bed and wobbling a bit. In an instant he was up and out of his chair, reaching out to grab her arm and steady her. Quickly she snatched her arm back held onto the bed for stability instead. "What are you doing here?"

"We moved back to Lima." Sam said, watching her carefully "My dads best friend is starting his own business and wanted my dad to be his partner."

Mercedes once again didn't respond and instead reached into her bag for her cell phone. Shane had text her 6 times, the last one a very worried one. She answered him back, telling him everything was okay and not to leave class for her.

"Mercedes, look at me."

She couldn't bring herself to follow his orders, the tremor is her hands overwhelming. He was really here, it wasn't a dream or a nightmare, it was Sam Evans in the flesh. She had often dreamed he would come back, against her wishes. She planned the whole conversation, her apology, and then their lips meeting in gentle but hasty way. She'd missed him everyday since he'd been gone but she still held on to that night so hard, the pain it had caused.

"Look at me." He demanded more forcefully this time, and yet still gentle. She turned and crossed her arms defiantly, though all she wanted to do was cross the room and dive into his embrace.

"What do you want Sam?"

"You." He replied honestly, making her heart skip a beat and her kness shake, the inside of her thighs tingling a bit.

"Don't do this Sam, not now." Mercedes replied, digging her nails into her arms so they would stop shaking. His phone buzzed and she watched him look at it and then place it back down on the table.

"It's Quinn, she wants to talk."

"I didn't ask."

"I wanted you to know."

"Well you can go, I'm not keeping you here." Mercedes said, biting the inside of her mouth to stop herself from imagining exactly he tasted.

"I know you're mad, and you can continue to be as mad as you want, but I'm not leaving and I will get you back."

"Sam.."

"No," He said, interrupting her "I will not let you go again, except it, don't except it, that's your choice."

"It's not going to happen….it can't" Mercedes said, the second part a little weaker than the first. He just shook his head and stood from his chair, taking a few steps in her direction.

"You don't have to be afraid Mercedes, I won't leave you again."

She was surprised she didn't groan out loud, the urge to close the distance between them almost unbearable. The apology was burning in her throat, along with those three important words that changed things between them only a few months ago.

"Mercedes, did you hear me? I'm not going anywhere."

"Sammy, I am so…"

"Mercedes."

Both of them turned to see Shane standing in the doorway, his worried expression slowly changing into one of confusion. Sam seemed to stiffen, and it was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out.

"Hi." She replied, looking down at the floor and then back up at him "I thought I said not to come."

"I was worried." He said, stepping into the room. "Who is this?"

"This is Sam, he went here last semester and was….."

"I know who he is." Shane replied

"Hi." Sam said dryly, offering his hand.

"Hey," Shane replied, taking his hand quickly and then dropping it. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Sam said, smiling now "It should be a good semester."

The school bell rang and Mercedes knew the nurse would be coming in in a few minutes to kick them all out. She turned and picked up her bag, trying hard to avoid both of their eyes.

"Come on baby, we have to get to class." Shane said, reaching for her hand. She let him take it but she didn't squeeze back. Sam was now standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smile still on his face.

"It was nice to meet you Sam." Shane lied, pulling her to the door "Have a nice day."

"You too." Sam said, but he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Mercedes. "I'm not going anywhere." he said again, loud enough for Shane to hear him to. Shane shot them both a look and then tugged Mercedes out of the clinic, leaving Sam there with an even bigger determination. He stepped out into the hall and watched them walk away, Mercedes occasionally throwing a glance back in his direction. His phone buzzed again and he opened it to see Quinns name again, he looked up and found her at her locker, smiling at him. He closed his phone, nodded, and walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two - What are you thinking?**_

Time sat at a stand still as Sam sat in glee club watching Rachel and Finn sing yet another duet, or at least he tried to watch, but he was extremely distracted. The image of Shane grabbing Mercedes hand kept eating away at him, his knuckles cracking as he clenched them into fists. The thought of him calling her baby made Sam's stomach turn and for a moment his vision went red with anger. Getting her back was going to be hard since Mr. Shue kicked her out of Glee club, a fact that upset him even more than Shane, but it was going to be even harder getting her back when she dating someone else. Mercedes would never cheat, he knew that, and he would never want her to, but he also knew she still loved him, he could hear it in the way she said his name.

"Sam!"

"Yea, what?" He asked coming to and looking around. Mr. Shue was glaring in his direction with his arms crossed.

"If you're not interested in this weeks assignment, feel free to excuse yourself."

Sam looked around, catching Quinns eyes, and then stood up, grabbing his back up. "When we're ready to work on the group numbers, you know, the point of a Glee club, let me know." and with this he stalked out of the classroom and out into the empty school halls. He would've headed right towards the parking lot but another idea sprang to mind.

Rehearsal for the TroubleTones were just getting out when Sam rounded the corner. Santana and Brittany were the first ones out and then there she was, smiling brightly at something that had been said.

"Hey there Trouty mouth, didn't expect to be seeing you ever again, how's homeless life treating you?"

"Santana." Mercedes warned, stopping so quickly at the sight of him she almost ran into the back of Brittany.

"Are you a ghost?" Brittany asked, waving her hand in front of her. Sam just laughed and shook his head vigorously.

"Hi Brittany, Santana, I see you haven't changed one bit."

"What's there to change?" She said smiling devilishly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in rehearsal?" Mercedes asked, still hiding behind Brittany slightly.

"I left, there's only so many times I can hear Rachel and Finn drone on." He replied

"Good to know someone else sees it." Santana replied "Why did you come here?"

"I was hoping Mercedes could give me a ride home." Sam said, smiling brightly again. Mercedes looked around as if he was talking about somebody else named Mercedes. Santana shot a look back at her and then nudged Brittany.

"Come on Britt, we've got to go." Santana said, ushering the blonde away and down the hall. Mercedes could still hear Brittany as they dissapeared around the corner.

"No one answered my question, was that Ghost Sam?"

Both Sam and Mercedes burst into fits of laughter, forgetting the tension between the two of them for a moment. When the laughter died down though, there was a thick silence that made Mercedes shift uncomfortably.

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly?" Mercedes asked

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about what Shane would say about me taking you home."

"So is that a no." Sam questioned , wanting nothing more than to get closer to her.

"No." She said, ducking her head and walking past him "My car's this way."

The car ride was a silent one, and a very awkward one on Mercedes part. She would look out of the corner of her eye and find Sam watching her, an almost hungry look in his eyes. When he noticed her looking, he would turn his attention to the window, and take a deep breath. There was something different about her Sammy, or Sam she should say, because he wasn't hers anymore. He was stronger, more confident in everything he did and said. it almost pulsated off of him. It turned her on more than anything had every had, including Shane.

He directed her to a small house on a street only 2 streets down from her own, of course she didn't think his parents knew where she lived, but it was pretty conveinent. She pulled into the driveway and cut off the car, shivering as the AC blew hard against her skin.

"it's nice Sam."

"certainly better than the hotel room." he replied, finally looking away from the window. "Stable."

"I'm happy for you guys, I'm glad you guys are here."

"you missed me."

Mercedes didn't say anything and looked down at her hands. "I missed you." Sam added, watching her closely.

"Sam I'm sorry about the ways things went the last time we spoke."

"It wasn't ideal, but it wasn't your fault, I got what I deserved."

"I didn't mean what I said," Mercedes said forcefully, looking up at him "I should have never told you not to come back, it was horrible of me to say."

"You were upset, I get it."

"Why can't you just get mad at me?" Mercedes snapped

"because there is no reason to, The whole fight was my fault and I regretted it every moment afterwards." Sam said, the smile on his lips fading. Her lips formed to call him baby and then closed.

"Maybe it was better this way." Mercedes said, watching him now. It was Sams turn to shift uncomfortably and turn to look out of the window.

"It's not." He said, his eyes still on the window. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but instead she leaned the opposite direction, resting her shoulder against the door.

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly?" Sam asked, turning away from the window and looking at her with the hungry expression again.

"Yes." she replied in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I'm thinking about how much I miss touching you."

Mercedes breath caught and she had to clear her throat a few times. Her phone began to jingle and they both jumped. She picked it up and looked down at the screen before turning to Sam.

"It's Shane."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note -** I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the story! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story or not, I usually just do scenarios, but because of all of you I feel extremely motivated to do so. Thank you again and I really hope you enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three - I don't know what to tell you.<br>**_

"You took him home?"

Mercedes had been on her way from her last class to rehearsal when Shane stepped from around a corner and stopped her. She'd told him last night when he called, she wasn't a liar and she wouldn't allow her relationship to be based on them like so many others she knew. He had seemed fine on the phone but now it looked like the time he had to think about it didn't help.

"I did." Mercedes replied, clutching her books closer to her chest. "I told you this last night."

"Yea, well, I don't like it." He said, a little flustered. Shane wasn't very good with words and that was okay because it was one of the things she liked about him, the way he always got a little nervous when he couldn't form words right.

"I understand you don't like it but I wasn't just going to leave him here with no ride." Mercedes said

"and he couldn't get someone else to take him home?"

"He left Glee early, there was no one else."

"Why did he do that?"

"because he dislikes the favoritism just as much as I did." Mercedes chuckled incredulously. "What exactly do you think happened Shane?"

"Nothing, I just really don't want you hanging out with him." Shane replied "Please stay away from him?"

"I don't really like being told who I can and cannot be friends with." Mercedes snapped "What do you think is going to happen here, you're going to be able to bully me into not being friends with Sam?"

"I would think that, as your boyfriend, If I asked you to stay away from a guy I don't trust, you would do it." Shane retorted

"You're not asking me, you're telling me, and you don't even know him."

"I don't need to know him to know he wants you back and he doesn't seem to care that youre dating someone else."

"I don't want to fight with you Shane." Mercedes said, reaching up and caressing his cheek. "Don't forget that dinner is at 7:00, okay?" she added, stepping around him.

"Oh, I can't make it tonight, practice is going to run late."

"Shane, this is the 5th time this week you've bailed on me, my parents are starting to think you don't exist." Mercedes hissed angrily, glaring up at him.

"I have practice Mercedes, Ohio state is not recruiting me for no reason, I need to get as much work in as possible." Shane retorted "I would never be upset with you for having to stay for TroubleTones rehearsal."

"You would never have to, my rehearsal ends when Shelby leaves, it's never runs past 9 o'clock. You're there till 10 and Coach Bieste leaves at 8, you have a choice."

"What part of 'I need to be the best' don't you get?"

"All of it." Mercedes growled.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't you invite Sam to dinner?" Shane snapped

"You know what Shane, i'll tell you something. Sam is not a threat, or at least, he won't be the reason we break up." and with that, Mercedes turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Sam you can't keep showing up like this." Mercedes said, though she couldn't look him in the face.<p>

"I just wanted to see your face." Sam replied

"You mean this visit has nothing to do with taking you home." Mercedes smirked, looking up him at they walked the length of the hall.

"I can find someone else if you don't want to." Sam replied, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I mean, I know you have dinner with Shane tonight."

"Yea, well, he has other plans." Mercedes said, pushing through the double doors into the parking lot.

"Again?"

"Yes, again." Mercedes snapped, stopping and spinning on him "Why are you doing this Sam?"

"Doing what?"

"Making this so hard for me!" Mercedes replied, exasperatedly. "I'm with Shane, I'm not going to cheat on him."

"I don't want you to." Sam said, stepping closer to her, his hands itching to just reach out and explore each part of her body inch by inch.

"Then what do you want me to do."

"I want you to do what you know is right, What makes you happy."

"and what if he's what makes me happy?" She asked defiantly.

"then I will back off, I'll love you from a distance." Sam said, finally letting his hand reach up and find her hand. "but we both know he's not, and even if it's not me I would rather you be without him and be happy than be with him and feel obligated to be happy."

"What changed you Sam?" Mercedes asked, enjoying the heat from his hand. "You're different."

"You did." Sam said, stepping even closer and his chest stand only inches from her. "You do what you want, you'll do anything for the people you care about even if they don't acknowledge it, but you're also not afraid to tell someone the truth. You go for what you want Mercedes, and you taught me how to be strong."

"Sam..."

"the moment I lost you is the moment I realized I couldn't live without you, not when you were the one person in my life who made since out of my messed up world."

"All of this is confusing." Mercedes said, continuing to walk to her car. " and I don't know what to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything Mercedes." Sam said, rounding the passenger side of her car. "I already know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note -**_Once again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it and I really can't tell you how important the feedback is. Keep bringing it on and I'll keep writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to find the right words._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four - I'm asking you to back off.<strong>_

"Mercedes, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mercedes turned to find Quinn gliding towards her in that almost perfect way. Mercedes could see why any guy would fall to their knees for her, but she also knew the broken part of Quinn. Time after time she'd tried to help the girl, they'd even been friends at one point, but it seemed now that the girl was too lost for anyone to find and she was mort interested in payback than friendship.

"Sure Quinn, What do you need?" Mercedes asked, placing her bag down in the auditorium seat and turning. The girl was smiling that angelic smile of hers, at least that's what Mercedes saw until Quinn stopped in front of her and Mercedes noticed the sneer.

"I need you to stay away from Sam."

Mercedes thought she heard wrong for a second and instead of saying anything, she just stared at her.

"I understand you guys had something over the summer, and then he left, but now he's back and I plan on getting back with him."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Mercedes asked, half of her trying to understand, the other half trying not to reach out and grab the toothpick by her throat. "You know I'm with Shane right?"

"I want him back Mercedes, Sam was the only one ever worth my time."

"Is that why you cheated on him?" Mercedes asked, leaning more towards the choking her out idea.

"It was a mistake." Quinn replied, crossing her arms.

"It seems you make a lot of those." Mercedes stated, crossing her arms just the same.

"He took my apology Mercedes, he understood why I did it and we're working things out. We'll be back together in no time."

"Just so you can leave him again when something you think is better comes along?"

"Wow, the power trip has really gotten your head." Quinn snapped "What, now that you're in the TroubleTones, we're no longer friends?"

"Quinn we stopped being friends the moment you became head of the cheerios again, your decision by the way, and the only one on a power trip is you, I'm just standing up for myself. I know you can't see it, but there's a difference."

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against me Mercedes, look at me and then look at you."

"Hey!"

They both turned to see Santana and Brittany standing there, both very angry and both only minutes from springing on the former head cheerleader. Mercedes swallowed hard and drew back as if she been slapped, a sharp pain stabbing her in the back.

"This doesn't concern you Santana."

"Yes it does mom hips, Mercedes is my girl and I won't allow you to waltz in here in here and talk down to her just to make yourself feel better." Santana snapped, stepping forward and in front of Mercedes. Brittany followed and found Mercedes' hand, squeezing a little before letting go. "Sam doesn't want you anymore, believe me, you can try, but you will fail."

"Whatever," Quinn spat, rolling her eyes and looking back at Mercedes "I'm asking you to back off, don't make me ask you again."

"It's time for you to leave Quinn." Brittany said firmly, startling Mercedes. Quinn glared and then turned to glide away, this time not so perfectly.

Thank you Santana." Mercedes said, clearing her throat. The latina just shrugged and walked around her, making her way back to the stage.

"Whatever."

"Don't listen to Quinn, Mercedes. You're one of the most beautiful girls in this school, Quinn's just a black horse." Brittany said

"A black horse?" Mercedes questioned, though she probably shouldn't have.

"A unicorn that's gone bad and lost their horn becomes a black horse." Brittany said matter-of-factly as if Mercedes was supposed to know that. The blonde then gave her a bright smile and bounced off after Santana, leaving Mercedes standing alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Evans."<p>

Sam was closing his locker in the locker room when a familiar figure made an appearance beside him. He pulled on his shirt and turned to Shane, smiling sincerely and reaching for his backpack.

"Hi Shane, what's up?"

"You've been hanging out with my girlfriend a lot lately." Shane stated, glaring down at Sam a little unnerved by the fact that Sams smile never wavered.

"Yea, she's been giving me rides home after rehearsal."

"She's my girlfriend."

"She's my friend." Sam replied

"Oh come on Sam, both of us know she's not just a friend to you."

"For now she just a friend."

"What does that mean?" Shane snapped, causing Puck and Mike to look up from what they were doing.

"It means eventually she will be more." Sam stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you realize who you're talking to?" Shane hissed

"Hey Sam, everything alright?" Mike called from the back of the room.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sam replied, the smile never dropping. "I know who I'm talking to Shane, I'm talking to the guy who doesn't realize what he's got right in front of him."

"What are you talking about?"

"How was dinner last night Shane? Mr. and Mrs. Jones are really sweet aren't they?"

Shanes dark eyes flashed and Sam could hear his knuckles crack as he clenched his hands into fists. Puck and Mike had now come to stand behind Sam, none of them wanted to fight but Sam was their friend, they'd just gotten him back, they weren't going to let some guy they barely knew take him down without a fight.

"Mercedes is my girlfriend Sam, Stay away from her."

"That's not going to happen unless she tells me to stay away from her." Sam retorted harshly.

"She'll never do that because she can't see what you're really up to."

"Don't be too sure of that Shane."

"I'm asking you to back of Sam, don't be stupid." Shane said icily.

"I'm not stupid Shane, and I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." Shane hissed.

"Bring it on Bubba." Puck snapped from behind Sam.

"Break it up!"

They all turned to find Coach Beiste taking up the doorway, Cooter was standing behind her and eyebrow raised in confusion. Shane immediately backed off, not wanting the recruiter to see him in any sort of trouble. He glared back at Sam and then turned to stalk off, mumbling to himself as he went. Sam turned to face his two friends.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." Mike replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Bro, are you sure that Mercedes is worth all of this trouble?" Puck asked, walking back to his locker.

"You know she is Puck."

Puck didn't respond but he nodded, he may have only dated the girl for a few days but to be honest, it was the best relationship he'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five - I'm doing this for myself.  
><strong>_

"I was visited by your boyfriend today."

"That's strange, your ex visited me today." Mercedes replied, closing the choir room door behind her.

"Wait, What?"

"Quinn, Sam." Mercedes replied, turning on him very angrily. "She came to practice to tell me to stay away from you, that you and her were getting back together."

"That's not true at all."

"I'm not surprised, I mean look at her and look at me." Mercedes replied, Quinns words still stabbing at her.

"Don't even go there Mercedes Aliyah Jones." Sam snapped, approaching her. She tried to dodge him but found she was trapped against the door behind her.

"You are ten times more beautiful than Quinn will ever be, you know why? Because you're beautiful on both the inside and outside."

"Let's get real here Sam." Mercedes said, ducking out from under his arms "You didn't look at me once before Prom."

"That's not true."

"Stop bullshitting me Sam!" Mercedes yelled "I'm not your type and I never will be, we were kidding ourselves when we thought it would work."

"You can't honestly believe that." Sam spat, when she didn't say anything his eyes narrowed "What did Quinn say to you?"

"Nothing Sam, don't worry about it." She said, shrugging her bag further onto her shoulder and walking around him. "I think it's best that we not talk anymore, maybe you can ask Quinn to drive you home."

"Are you doing this for her or for Shane?"

"I'm doing this for myself." Mercedes replied, looking over his shoulder instead of in his eyes.

"When did you start lying to me?" Sam asked, stepping into her line of view. She glowered up at him and continued backing down the hall.

"Just leave me alone Sam."

"Mercedes..."

"Goodbye Sam."

* * *

><p>"What did you say to her?" Sam snapped, catching Quinn as she got out of Glee club.<p>

"Hi Sam, "Quinn began, looking around as everyone else in Glee club seemed to slow down to hear the conversation.

"Don't even try, What did you say to Mercedes today? You told her we were getting back together?"

"I told her we were working things out."

"When did this happen, because I wasn't aware of this? Sam snapped, completely aware of everyone else watching but not caring.

"Come on Sam, you're really going to go for Mercedes when you can have me?"

"Are you delusional?" Sam shouted, causing Finn to step forward.

"Hey Sam, calm down."

"You stay out of this Finn, you are the last person I want to hear from." Sam hissed, throwing a glare back at Finn before returning his gaze to Quinn. "Is that what you told her?"

"I told her the truth!" Quinn snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Which was?"

"You would never choose someone that looks like her over someone who looks like me!"

"You said what?" Tina spat, stepping forward, Mike in no hurry to stop her.

"We all know it's the truth!" Quinn yelled, her eyes tearing up. No one seemed to care about that at this moment.

"It's not Quinn and that's a disgusting thing to say." Kurt replied angrily.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Sam questioned angrily.

"Why do any of you care?" Quinn yelled, spinning on all of them. "You can't tell me now that you all care about her when you all practically ignored her until she finally left, only then did you notice her."

Quinn spun on Kurt "You ignored her for your new boyfriend, when she was supposed to be your best friend, someone who had been there for you way before Blaine showed up." She spat, watching Kurt look offended and then look at Blaine for back-up and see him look at his shoes. She took this opportunity to spin on Finn and Rachel.

"You two, so wrapped up in your pathetic relationship and Rachels constant need for attention completely pushed out someone who you'd called a friend, all because Rachel couldn't bare to lose the spotlight and Finn couldn't handle Rachels constant griping."

"That's not t..."

"Shut up Rachel." Puck said

"You were her only other real friend Tina, what happened to that?" Quinn said,spinning on each one. "and you Artie, so desperate for recognition you copped out and double-casted a roll we all know should have been Mercedes."

"None of you can stand here and judge me after the way you treated Mercedes!"

"While all of that may be true Quinn, what you said wasn't." Sam said "Yea, I may have thought you were beautiful once but that changed a long time ago. It's not you, it will never be you who I choose, It will always be her."

"You don't mean that." Quinn said forcefully as if she was trying to make herself believe it.

"Look at me and tell me I don't mean it."

Quinn glared at him for a moment and then stalked away from the group of people, down the hallway and out of sight. Sam looked at everyone else angrily, he'd never been so disappointed in so many of his friends. He shook his head and then walked away, he would walk home before excepting a ride from any of them.

* * *

><p>"Shane, What are you doing here?"<p>

"Waiting for you." Shane said, smiling and pushing himself off of the trunk of his car and pulling her into his arms. "I left practice early."

"You mean Coach Beiste excused you for the day because you almost got into a fight with Sam in the locker room." Mercedes said, wiggling out of his grasp.

"He told you."

"No, Coach Beiste did when I went to look for you after rehearsal." Mercedes replied "I was going to tell Sam to back off today, for you, but you just had to handle things yourself didn't you?"

"He needed to respect me and our relationship." Shane snapped "I didn't want you two being friends."

"What about what I wanted Shane, does that count?" Mercedes cried, wanting to reach out and slap him. "All you do is tell me what to do? You told me I couldn't be friends with Rachel, made things into a competition, and now I've pretty much lost all of my friends."

"I thougt you liked TroubleTones."

"I do! I love it, but I miss my friends!" Mercedes retorted "You told me to push for lead in TroubleTones against my better judgement, you told me to tell Jacob that I was over Sam even though we both knew I wasn't. You told me I couldn't hang out with Tina because it was your night to hang out with me, though me and her hadn't seen each other in weeks. Santana was having a sleepover and I couldn't go because you don't like her."

"I was just trying to help you."

"But you weren't helping, you just screwed everything up." Mercedes said "and today with Sam was the last straw."

"What do you mean the last straw?"

"We're done Shane, you're not going to keep trying to control me. You thought since I told you I wasn't going to stay away from Sam because you asked me to, you'd go behind my back and scare Sam into not talking to me."

"There needed to be some boundaries."

"And now there are, for all of us." Mercedes replied, walking to her door.

"So you're breaking up with me for him?" Shane asked angrily.

"No, I'm breaking up with you for me. I'm not choosing either of you, I'm choosing my career and the TroubleTones." Mercedes responded simply "Haven't you ever heard the saying, it's lonely at the top."

She shrugged and turned back towards her door, pulling it open and turning back to face him. "Goodby Shane."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note**_ -_ Thank you again to all those who viewed and reviewed. I love all you all for being so supportive and helping me to continue this story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six - Just say yes.<br>**_

The competition was in a week and Mercedes was fully engrossed in her Rehearsal. There was no way that she was going to let them lose, even if that meant working from morning till night. It was selfish, but she had something to prove, Rachel Berry could be beaten. It was a lesson that not only Rachel needed to learn but Mr. Shue too. She'd put so much time into the TroubleTones that she's forgotten about her break up with Shane, she was wondering why she barely saw him around, and if she did, why he would suddenly turn around and walk the opposite direction. She hadn't, however, forgotten about Sam as he appeared every night after rehearsal at the same time to say hi. He no longer asked for a rides, he just showed up to say hi, ask her how everything was going and then walk away. If she was honest, it kind of upset her that he was no longer asking for rides or seeking her attention, and then she'd remember that she'd told him to back off.

"Mercedes, Hey!"

Mercedes looked up from her notepad and into the green eyes of Blaine Anderson. She looked around the audience to see if Kurt was with him, and then thought maybe he was lost.

"uh, hey Blaine." Mercedes said awkwardly, placing her notepad down and placing her hands back in her lap. "What's up?"

Besides the one awkward third-wheel date Kurt had dragged Mercedes on, Blaine had never talked to Mercedes, and after a while neither had Kurt. She understood, young love and all, but she wouldn't say it didn't hurt.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my solo for New Directions."

"You got the solo for sectionals?" Mercedes asked, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, but I'm really nervous and I thought that maybe you could help."

"Of course, but why not ask Rachel or Kurt." Mercedes replied, standing from her chair.

"I love them both but I kind of have a little bit of an obsession with your voice." Blaine said, blushing a bit. Mercedes could feel a heat rise in her cheeks as well and she looked down at her feet. "I also thought it would be a good idea to get to know my boyfriends best friend."

"Then you should be talking to Rachel." Mercedes replied, a little harder than she meant to.

"Mercedes I'm sorry about everything that's happened lately, I never meant for it to seem like I was taking Kurt from you."

"Blaine, I don't blame you for anything that's happened."

"You should." He replied, a conflicted expresion crossing his face before dissapearing. Mercedes smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Your sweet, I can see why he loves you." She said, dropping her hand "But my friendship ending with Kurt was not your fault."

Blaine didn't respond, just smiled and adjusted the hat on his head. Suddenly Mercedes noticed someone in the corner of her eye and realized Sam was watching from the door. She looked back at Blaine and retrieved her phone from her pocket.

"Here's what we'll do, I'll take your number and we can schedule a time to rehearse. Is that okay?"

"Yea, cool." He said, taking her phone and typing his number in. When he was done, he handed it back and smiled up at her. "Thank you so much Mercedes."

"No problem, I'll see you soon." She replied, watching him walk away. As soon as he was gone, Sam made his way to her, smiling like he always did.

"Everything okay?"

"Just fine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He just wanted help with his solo for sectionals."

"Are you going to help him?"

"I am."

"That's nice of you." He replied, stepping closer to her and leaning against the chair.

"What do you want Sam?" She asked, trying hard to not look so excited by his visit.

"I want to distract you, if only for a little while." He replied, his smile getting wider if possible.

"No chance."

"Mercedes, if I'm honest, you and the TroubleTones have got this in the bag. Give yourself a break, please."

"If I do, it'll be alone."

"It doesn't have to be." He said, standing upright and stepping closer to her. "Look, I'm asking you to dinner, not for your hand in marriage. Let's just say this is me making up for all the dates we didn't have when we were together."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you hearing about me breaking up with Shane, would it?" Mercedes asked, the butterflies in her stomach making it hard for her to stand her ground.

"You broke up with Shane 3 weeks ago, if it was about that, I would have approached you then." He said, stepping closer. "No, you basically told me to stay away, so I did, but," He held up his hand and stroked her cheek, following his hand with his eyes and then looking at her, stepping closer. "I don't think you know how hard it is for me to stay away from you."

Mercedes hoped Sam didn't notice she'd stopped breathing, though it was hard not to because his chest was pressed to hers. She reached up and pinched herself, snapping out of it and finally able to draw air. She looked up at him unable to talk, unable to do anything but examine every inch of his face. The face she'd seen so many times in her dreams, the lips she missed kissing. Sam seemed to understand what she was thinking and leaned forward, placing his forehead to hers.

"Just say yes." He pleaded, his minty fresh whisper brushing her face. She parted her lips, preparing to lean up and kiss him, but she only nodded and backed away.

"Yes," She breathed, clearing her throat "I'll pick you up on my way home from rehearsal."

"No, I'll pick you up after you get home from rehearsal." Sam said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "My dads letting me take the car."

"Uh, okay." she said, nodding and then looking at the floor.

"I'll see you later then." He said, backing away. She nodded again and watched him dissapear into the hall.

"Damn." She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note**_- Just a suggestion, when the Josh Groban song begins to play in the story, you should play it as well. It sets the mood, helps you better see it...at least it helped me. lol Thank you again for reading and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven - My Confession<strong>_

"What is this place?"

After pacing back and forth in her room for an hour and a half, Mercedes had finally chosen a silk red halter dress that she'd bought when they had first been going out, but never got a chance to wear. She slipped into heels that laced up around her ankles and her mother slipped into her room to slip a red flower hair clip into the mess of curls that fell around her shoulders. Once that was done, and her mother left the room because she didn't want Mercedes to see she was tearing up, Mercedes paced for 15 more mins before Sam knocked on her door. They stood there for ten minutes in awkward silence because Sam couldn't find the words and then more awkward silence in the car when he still couldn't unglue his tongue. Now they were knee deep in loud salsa music and a dance floor filled with blurred colors as men spun their women around the room.

Sam said the name of the club but she couldn't make it out in all the noise, though it sounded like something generic. How they'd gotten in was still a mystery to her, she just watched Sam whisper something into the bouncers ear and then open the door. He was now leading her by the hand to a table to the left of the floor, further away from the speakers.

"I thought we'd be getting dinner or something." She said, taking a seat and removing the shaw she'd brought with her. Again she found Sam following the outline of her shoulders inwards towwards her collar bone and then down. She cleared her throat and he blinked a few times before finding her eyes and smiling.

"Is that what you'd rather do?" He asked

"No, no, that's okay. I like it here, I'm just little..." She began but the end of her sentence trailed off as she looked about.

"You're a little what?"

"Shy." She replied, looking back at him.

"Since when?" He laughed loudly. She caught herself grinning too, shrugging a bit and then looking around once more.

"I don't know, It all just seems so intimidating."

"It's easier than it looks, you just have to feel the music." Sam said, standing and offering his hand. She had been so nervous before that she hadn't fully realized just how good he looked in his all black suit and tie. Everything down to his black shoes seemed perfect and pristine, the sight literally took her breath away. "Dance with me." He said, walking round the table to take her hand.

"We just got here, and the music's to fast." She said nervously, shaking her head profusely. Just then the music slowed down and Josh Grobans "My Confession" began to leak from the huge speakers. Sam pulled her out of her seat and close to him, enough to bend down and whisper in her ear.

"Dance with me."

"I don't know how." She whispered back, not realizing she was already swaying in his arms.

"Just follow me," He said, squeezing her hand and backing towards the floor. "I've been practicing."

She let him steer her to floor and took deep breath when he placed his hand on the small of her back. He pressed himself close to her and began to move with the music. At first it was slow and controlled, letting her get comfortable with the steps, and then it began to flow, get looser. She found herself closing her eyes and trusting him completely to guide her around the crowded dance floor. It was sensual, it was slow, and she could swear she was floating. She could feel every muscle in his body form against hers as they moved together, no longer two people but one. If it was possible they were getting closer as the music played on and she could now feel Sams cool breath on the side of her face.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered

She could do nothing but nod as they swayed, and then, without warning, she was fallin backwards towards the floor. Just when she thought she would crash with the hardwood, she was soaring back towards Sams chest, he had dipped her.

"You alright?" He asked, a slight giggle in his voice.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly, and then without another word she reached up for his face and pulled it in, taking the taste of his pink lips into her mouth. Sam responded without hesitation, still leading them around the dance floor, but focusing more on her was able to nibble on her lip slightly before she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. The song had been changed and the couples were at it again, moving at the speed of light around them. Neither of them cared, they just continued to hold each other and sway.

"I think I may be Josh Grobans new biggest fan." Sam laughed, kissing her nose and then her cheek, moving down to her neck.

"Get in line hun." She giggled.

* * *

><p>The night continued like this, both of them laughing and dancing, and sometimes kissing until their lips hurt. At the moment there was nothing wrong in the world and Mercedes couldn't remember the last time that she had been so happy. Hand in hand they danced until they could no longer feel their legs and then Sam walked her to the car.<p>

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"More than I thought would."

"Ouch." Sam said, feigning pain and squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry, I've just been a little scared of you since you got back." Mercedes said, trying not to trip in her heels.

"Scared? Of me? Why?"

"Honestly, I didn't want to get close to you," She said, looking up at him "I still don't sometimes because I feel like you're just going to leave again."

"I've told you I'm not going anywhere Merce." Sam said a little less laughter in her voice now.

"Words don't mean much to me anymore, but.." She began honestly. He pulled his hand from hers but she snatched it back again, squeezing it in hers. "BUT tonight just showed me that I can't worry about something that might possibly happen in the future if I can have you right now."

"You mean that?"

"I'm not muh for saying things I don't mean," She said, pulling him into her. "You know that."

"I do," He said, brushing the hair from her face. "but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some slip up or bad hearing."

"It wasn't." She smiled, pulling his lips to hers once more.

They clung to each other there in the middle of the street for a second before continuing their walk to the car.

"This is perfect." Sam said, nearly jumping with joy. "We have Christmas coming up and then New Years, we'll literally welcoming the new year together. The only thing that could make this better would be having you back in New Directions so..."

"What?" Mercedes said, immediately dropping his hand and backing away.

"I just meant that..."

"Is that what this is about? Is that why you brought me out tonight, to get me to come back to New Directions."

"No, of course not!" Sam replied, fumbling over his words now. "I just thought that..."

"I thought you understood why I left, I thought you were the one person who stood behind me in this decision." Mercedes cried.

"I am Mercedes!"

"Then why would you ever suggest or even imply that I ever return to them?"

"I just thought if you went back, I could go back."

"By all means Sam, don't let me stop you!" She said, walking away from him. "After all they've never done anything to squash your talent."

"Mercedes, where are you going?" Sam called after her.

"I'm catching a cab and going home, goodnight Sam!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight - Breakeven**_

They'd lost, the TroubleTones had lost, and the group was disbanded seeing as Shelby was no longer working at Mckinley. It was as if everything Mercedes had worked for was flushed down the toilet and now that she sat in the choir room, back with New Directions, she could no longer see why she had thought she was so special. Maybe it was true, maybe she was meant to sway in the background while Rachel took center stage. She had thought about quitting altogether but what would she have been without her singing, she loved it, she breathed it just as much as Rachel did, she just didn't shove it down everyone's throat. It made it worse to have to see everyone again, it just reminded her how not one of them ever fought for her to stay. Sam was the cherry on top, his unwillingness to speak to anyone, his distracted gaze that seemed to be filled with so much hurt. He'd tried to talk to her many times after their fight but she hadn't wanted to hear it, and now that the TroubleTones were done and she was back in ND she was even more reluctant to speak to him because she might blame him for it, though she knew it wasn't his fault.

None of this mattered though because in just a few minutes she would be leaving this school for the duration of winter break and not speaking to anyone, she wouldn't have to deal with feeling worthless in front of anyone. She had been staring at her hands when something made her look up and she met Sams eyes, they were begging her to give in, and she was so close to doing so, when the school bell rang and she practically ran for the door.

"Mercedes wait!" She heard, and before she could reach the entrance, Brittany and Santana were closing the door. She turned to find Kurt standing in the middle of the choir room, holding his hand out for her. She didn't go to him, just stood there waiting to be told what was going on.

"We know you're not happy here, and we know upset with us..." Kurt began

"But we want to say how very very sorry we are for how we acted." Quinn finished, joining Kurt in the middle of the room, tears dripping from her face.

Mercedes looked throughout the room to find them all close to tears, what the hell was going on?

"We never meant to hurt you, we didn't realize how horrible we were to you until you weren't here anymore." Tina said, standing with her hand in Mikes. Beside Mike was Sam and she looked to see if he had anything to do with this, but he seemed just as confused as she was.

"We know how much you loved the TroubleTones and we're sorry that Mr. Figgins shut it down." Puck chimed in, leaning against his guitar on the stool by the piano. Santana and Brittany snuck up beside her and took her hands, squeezing tightly to let her know they were there for her.

"But we also know just how lost we were without you." Blaine smiled from the piano bench, Finn beside him on the drums.

"Not just because of your voice Mercedes, but because of you're love for all of us, even though most of the time we may not deserve it." Finn said

"Winning that trophy was great, but it felt empty without you." Artie said, rolling closer to her. Mercedes didn't know she was crying until one of her tears rolled off of her cheek and onto her shirt.

"Mercedes, we were selfish and took you for granted, me being the worst one of all." Rachel said, finally standing and crossing to her. "I can't say that I'll be able to change but I do want you to know how very sorry I am for how I acted. Maria was yours, I should have been the one to step down because that was your part."

Mercedes was now staring at the floor because she couldn't control the tears now and she didn't like crying in front of people, she was too strong for that, or she was supposed to be.

"So," Kurt said, waving up and around the piano while Santana and Brittany walked Mercedes to a chair before joining him too. "We rehearsed a song to show you just how much we missed you."

Mercedes was finally able to gain enough control to look up from her lap and see that they were all around the piano looking out at her as Puck, Blaine, and Finn began to play.

"Still alive but I'm barely breathing," Artie began

"Just praying to a god that I don't believe in," Tina joined.

"Cause I got time while she got freedom," Kurt sang

"Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even." Mike finished

"Her best days will be some of my worst." Puck crooned

"She finally met a man that's gonna put her first." Sam said, unaware of this plan but joining in anyways.

"While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping." Blaine sang.

"Because when a heart breaks no it don't break even." Quinn added, and then the chorus began and they all were singing. "What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, and what I am supposed say when I'm all choked up but you're okay, and I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile and let the tears roll, this was for her, they were singing for her. She wanted to believe that it wouldn't be this easy for her to forgive them this easy, but she also knew her heart and it wasn't a cold one. She was not someone to hold a grudge and like Finn said, no matter what they did, she loved them, they were her family, they made her high school experience worth pushing through.

The song ended of course in a huge group hug and tears, she thanked them and they whispered there apologies along with their "I love yous". The halls were almost completely clear when they all decided to say goodbye, Kurt being the last one to let go of her.

"So you'll be at my New Years Eve party when you get back right?" Kurt asked, standing in the doorway still holding onto her hands.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled

"Mercedes you're my best friend, not Rachel, not even Blaine, you." Kurt said, squeezing her hands tightly "I'm sorry I made you believe otherwise."

"Every friendship goes through their ups and downs, it makes the relationship stronger." Mercedes said, kissing his cheek "Now go on."

Kurt smiled and left the choir room to catch up with Blaine. Mercedes turned back to get her bag when she saw Sam waiting patiently for her by the chair, his hands in his pockets. She approached him slowly, not sure what she was going to say, but knowing she had to say something.

"So you're leaving?"

"For Christmas, yes." Mercedes replied, reaching for her purse. "We're going to see my brother at college this year, but we'll be back on New Years."

"So you'll be at Kurt's."

"I will." She said

"Maybe I'll see you there." Sam said awkwardly

"Maybe you will." She said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess I better..." He began walking around her and towards the door.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked, spinning to look at her.

"For being such a jerk after you'd just went through all that trouble to take me out."

"It wasn't trouble."

"You know what I mean Sam." Mercedes said flatly "I knew what you meant and I still jumped all over you for saying it. I just...I'm still fighting not to let you in and I know it sounds ridiculous but I don't want to be like the other girls around here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Sam, I don't trust myself when it comes to you. I don't want to be like Quinn, who just jumps from guy to guy, relying on them to make her feel better. I don't want to be like Rachel whose made Finn her entire world, I don't want to lose myself in you Sam, and I know it's possible because I...I care about you." Mercedes explained "I just need time to figure it all out in my head, there's so much going on in there."

"You could never be that person Merce, you're too strong, and I would never let you." Sam replied, not moving closer to her like he wanted to. He was sure if he got too close he wouldn't be able to pull himself away again. "But I understand, and I'm here whatever you decide."

"I know you are." She said

"Enjoy you're holidays, I'll see you when you get back." and with that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine - For the first time.**_

The break was good for Mercedes, as a matter of fact it was great. She was able to relax with family and friends, and she was finally able to spend one on one time with her brother. She never knew how much she missed him until she realized she went months without being able to go to him for advice. No matter how happy she was though, there was something missing and for the life of her, she could not put her finger on it.

"You don't look ready to leave." Marcus said, sitting in one of the uncomfortable terminal seats next to her. "You're not excited to be going back and spending New Years Eve with your friends?"

"Of course I am." Mercedes said, smiling up at her brother. "But I can't help feeling that things would be easier if I just stayed here with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm confused about things back home."

"Confusing situations only follow you Cedes. What's worse? You going back home and sorting out the confusion, or staying here, repeatedly asking yourself "What if" and driving yourself crazy?"

"College is making you smart." Mercedes said, avoiding the question and nudging her brother before looking back down at her hands in her lap.

"I think that's the point." He laughed, nudging her back and then patting her knee "Cedes, what is going on?"

"How do you know when you're in love Marcus?"

"I don't think I like this conversation anymore." He replied

"Just answer the question." She said, sending him a very demanding glare.

"Everyone defines it differently," Marcus said, twisting around in his chair to face her. "but I think it's when you're willing to give your everything to someone. Willing to except their flaws and oddities, completely open to letting yourself fall."

"And what if you want to do all that, but you're scared?"

"You will never not be scared, everyone is scared to fall, you just have to trust that person is there to catch you." Marcus said, leaning back "Do you trust this person to catch you?"

Mercedes was nodding before she realized what she was doing, before she could even speak the word "Yes."

"So I assume you're not so scared to go home now." Marcus chuckled. She shook her head and laughed right along with him, reaching for her bag.

"I have somewhere to be tonight at midnight." She smiled, already tasting Sams lips on hers. Marcus was about to make some slick remark when her parents came walking up.

"We've got a problem Cedes." Her father said, taking a seat next to his son.

"The flights been delayed, it doesn't look like you'll be back in time for Kurts party." He mother explained

* * *

><p>Sam held a cup in his hand but couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a sip from it. He watched everyone dance around the HummelHudson house but his eyes kept drifting slowly to the door. People kept asking him to dance but he couldn't be bothered, he spent to much time looking down at his cellphone for the time. It was 11:45 and there was still no sign of Mercedes, and no one had heard from her either. All he wanted to do was pick up the phone and call her, hear her voice, that's all he had wanted to do the entire break but she had needed time and he gave it to her. It was torture now though, she was supposed to be here and if she wouldn't be his midnight kiss, he'd at least be able to see her, watch her smile and celebrate with everyone. Santana had come over at least five times to check on him, tell him she'd be here, but he always told her he wasn't waiting for anyone and being Santana she'd roll her eyes and walk away. A few more minutes passed and he was still in the same spot, watching the door. It was 11:56 and by this time all of the couple in the room had linked up with one another, even Quinn was plopped down in Arties lap and Rory was chatting up Suga Motta by the television.

The Scripts "For the first time" was playing on the stereo when the countdown began and Sam decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"7!" He dropped his cup off on the counter.

"6!" Squeezing through the crowd of jolly couples.

"5!" Made it to the closet for his jacket.

"4!" Grabbed his jacket and went to close the door, but stopped when he heard his name.

"3!" Turned to find Mercedes throwing herself through the front door and running in his direction.

"2!" Dropping his jacket and walking full speed towards her, pushing his way through the crowd.

"1!" Colliding with one another.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone screamed as Sam leaned forward and drew her lips into his.

The world danced around them as they continued to kiss one another, only breaking apart when Mercedes could no longer breathe.

"You're late, I got a little worried there." Sam whispered, kissing her again.

"Don't." She said, taking his face in her hands. "You don't have to worry because I'll never not be here for you."

"You finally decided."

"I already knew, I was just being stubborn." She smiled, kissing him for a long moment before breaking away and resting her forehead against him. "Now I need you to do me a favor ."

"Anything you want."

Mercedes pulled back a little and looked him dead in the eyes, her expression extremely serious. "I need you to come to my house."

The implications were in her eyes and Sam almost stopped breathing "What about your parents?"

"They're back in St. Louis with my brother, I bought a ticket for the Red Eye here." Her lips tilting up in a devious smirk.

"Oh." He replied, swallowing hard. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and kissed him gently "Take me home Sam."

There was a pause and then he smiled, "Okay". Taking her hand, he led her to the door and no one noticed them slip out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten - Just the way you are**_

"Sam seriously stop poking me with it."

"I'm trying to show you how to use it."

"I know how to use it, I'm virgin, not an idiot."

"I wouldn't say virgin, you've seen it before." Sam replied, smiling wildly.

"One time, I saw it one time. Sam...ouch!"

"Sorry!" Sam cried as he dove out of the way of her light saber after she launched it across the room at him. She narrowed her eyes and her hands went to her hips, glaring at the spot beside her bed where he was hiding.

"That hurt."

"Where?" He asked, peeking out from his hiding place.

She raised her hand to her face and pointed at her shoulder. "Here" she said, a smile slipping across her lips as closed in on her, gently sliding down the sleeve of her dress and planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"Anywhere else?"

"Here." She replied, pointing at her cheek. He leaned forward and laid another one on her cheek. "and here." she added, sliding her finger along her neck just under her ear. He smiled and slowly leaned down, letting his lips trace the outline of her jawline before kissing the point on her neck. A feeling of need lit Mercedes insides on fire, the kisses before had been cute but this one lingered even after he had removed his lips and suddenly the reason they had come back to Mercedes house seemed to return with full force. She leaned up onto her toes and took in his lips with her, but this time it was with a hunger she'd never quite felt before and he seemed to return the feeling. Slowly they both backed towards her bed, still connected at the lips. Her trembling hands remained clenched around the fabric of his shirt as he laid her back onto the mattress.

"Mercedes, are you sure about this?" He asks, propped up on his hands and knees over her.

"Why? Do you not want to?" She questioned, leaning up on her elbows.

"Of course I want to," He replied, chuckling a little and then stopping, a serious expression taking it's place. "It's just..." he let the last part trail off.

"It's just what?" She whispers, brushing blonde hair back off of his forehead so she can get a clear view of his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to mess anything up...I love you too much to lose you over something like this."

She could see the fear in his eyes and knew he was being genuine, but this only made her want him more. So she kicked off her shoes and reached to pull his shirt over his head, he froze for a moment and then allowed her to remove it. Seeing the outline of his perfectly sculpted chest made her more nervous than she had previously been before his little speech.

"Wait." she sat up very suddenly and reached for the off switch on the light but he caught her hand.

"Don't do that." He said quietly.

"Sam.." She said, trying to make another attempt at cutting the light, he only stopped her again.

"I want to see you." He whispered, taking her in under the already dim light. Her clothes were slightly disheveled and her dark hair fell in mussed curls over her chocolate brown shoulders. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, trying to take in this new information and form a reply.

"Why?" She asked, it seemed to be the only thing she could say now.

"Because you're beautiful."

"You've never seen me naked." She tried to joke, he didn't smile, just watched her closely.

"And I can't do that if you turn out the light."

Mercedes shot another wild look at the light and then lowered her hand. She took a deep breath and reached back to unzip her dress, pulling her hair over one shoulder and out of the way. Sam watched as she unzipped it completely and then tugged at the neckline, sliding her arms out and revealing a lavender purple lace bra that seemed to only compliment her color even more. She watched his eyes light up as she peeled the rest of the dress away, revealing matching lace panties, and then lean back against the mattress, her hair fanning out around her.

"Still think I'm beautiful?" She asked

"Every part of you." He replied, leaning in to kiss her, beginning at her lips and then following a trail down around her neck, chest and then finally her breasts, which he freed with a simple click of the clasp in the front. She closed her eyes and let him explore, responding to the touch of his cold finger and warm lips. When his hands found there way south she let a breathy moan escape her lips and felt her back rise a little of the mattress.

"Sam." She exhaled as he nibbled at the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

His exploration seemed to go on for hours, changing from using his hands to using his mouth. A fog of sorts had taken over her usually clear head and she couldn't seem to chase it away. She seemed to be in a heightened state of emotions in which she didn't know how to feel, she had lost complete control of her head and body and didn't know how to claim it again. She had twisted and writhed under his command, toes curled, back arched, fingers numb from squeezing the sheets too tightly. Three times...three times she'd risen and fallen before she'd finally had enough, digging her nails into his skin and demanding he remove the rest of his clothing.

Laying there afterwards, curled in his arms and breathing deeply, she smiled to herself. She had always been a realistic person, so she'd never believed in the perfect first time with candles and soft music. She just assumed it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable, and something she couldn't wait to be over. It had turned out her first time was one for the movies and she couldn't imagine being any happier than she was right now, laying next to the man she loved, who just months ago she thought she would never see again. In her world fairytales didn't exist but for some reason Sam kept forcing glimpses of a possible happy ending. So in that moment, with him sleeping silently next to her, his face buried in her hair, she allowed herself be that girl from the fairytales.


End file.
